1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an improvement in an information processing device or an electronic device suitable for portable use.
2. Description of the Related Art
Known as an information processing device suitable for portable use is a device including a first member (e.g., a cover having a display unit), a second member (e.g., a body having a keyboard unit), and a connecting member for connecting the first and second members. A closed condition of the first member with respect to the second member is suitable for protection of the keyboard unit and the display unit in carrying the device, and an open condition of the first member with respect to the second member is suitable for use of the device by the use of the keyboard unit and/or the display unit.
A conventional simple hook mechanism applicable to such a device includes a displaceable hook member provided in one of the first and second members and a hole formed in the other for engaging the hook member. By engaging the hook member into the hole in the closed condition of the first member with respect to the second member, the closed condition can be maintained to thereby facilitate carriage of the device. By disengaging the hook member from the hole, the first member can be opened with respect to the second member.
In recent years, an information processing device allowing input with a stylus has been put to practical use. In this device, a transparent touch panel is provided on a display unit. By making contact of the tip of the stylus with the touch panel, inputting from the display unit is performed or inputting from a keyboard unit is assisted.
As another method for inputting with a stylus, the use of an electromagnetic induction digitizer is also known. In this case, the electromagnetic induction digitizer capable of sensing magnetism is located under an LCD (liquid crystal display). When the stylus is brought into contact with the LCD or a transparent plate for protecting the LCD, the stylus generates magnetism. By detecting the magnetism generated from the stylus with the digitizer, coordinate inputting is carried out.
In the case of inputting with a stylus only, there is a possibility that the inputting may be difficult in the open condition of the first member having the display unit with respect to the second member. In this respect, if the first member has a first surface and a second surface, and the display unit is provided on the first surface, it is convenient to obtain a first condition where the first surface is opposed to the second member and a second condition where the second surface is opposed to the second member. That is, both in the first condition and in the second condition, the first member is closed with respect to the second member, and in the second condition the display unit is oriented outward of the device, thereby facilitating the inputting with the touch panel and the stylus.
To obtain the first and second conditions, the connecting member for connecting the first and second members may be improved. The improved connecting member include two parallel shafts each for rotatably supporting the first member or two orthogonal shafts each for rotatably supporting the first member.
In the above-mentioned information processing device with the first member that can be opened and closed with respect to the second member, there is a case that a signal is switched on and off in synchronism with the opening and closing operations of the first member with respect to the second member for the purpose of simplification of operation by a user, etc. For example, in the case that a backlight for the display unit is provided in the first member, a signal for the backlight is automatically switched on when opening the first member with respect to the second member, whereas the signal is automatically switched off when closing the first member with respect to the second member.
Known as a technique for allowing such switching in synchronism with the opening and closing operations is a switch mechanism having a switch member retractably projecting from a small hole formed in a surface of the second member to be opposed to the first member. The switch member is normally biased to project outward of the second member, so that in synchronism with the opening and closing operations of the first member the switch member can be projected and retracted to thereby switch on and off a signal for backlighting or the like.
However, such a conventional switch mechanism has a problem such that if the user erroneously depresses the switch member or if the device is placed on a flat surface such as a desktop with the switch member directed downward in the open condition of the first member with respect to the second member, the switch mechanism may improperly operate.